A known tool turret disclosed in German patent No. 31 34 969 is provided with a cam drive to control the axial movement of the locking mechanism part. The driven part of the locking mechanism part has a cam section with middle segments aligned peripherally and with end segments aligned obliquely around the periphery of this driven part. The driven part is configured as a locking mechanism member, for instance as a cylinder, engaging in the cam section. Following the pivoting of the turret head, this member must be pivoted back to its index line.